Of all the things Aerith could ask Cloud
by Hellhound Fenrir
Summary: Cloud is asked by Aerith and the Planet to do them a favour after the events of Advent Children. Tifa and some of the other AVALANCHE crew dont like what has been asked of Cloud and are quite upset with him. Will be SLASH with some HET


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's spin offs.

**_Plot:_** Cloud is asked by Aeris and the planet to take care of a reincarnated Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. With the help of Angeal, Genesis and Zack. Tifa and the others arent exactly happy with what is going on. So it's up to Rufus Shinra to give Cloud accomodation.  
This will be Slash. Zack/Angeal; Rufus/Reno; Rude/Tifa; Tseng/Cid and maybe Cloud/Genesis or Cloud/Genesis/Vincent (not sure about this one yet).

Please let me know what you think. Chapters will be longer; this is just a teaser for now.

* * *

Cloud looked around the translucent landscape around him; the only colour in the place was the floor of flowers that were at his feet. Cloud felt something press against his back and a small delicate hand rest on his armoured shoulder. Cloud looked to the side at the hand.

"I don't have to save the world again do I?" Cloud asked.

Tinkling laughter answered his question, "No, not anymore. Can't I just see you for a visit to see how things are with you?" Aeris asked, Cloud snorted. "The Planet has another job for you though." She explained.

Cloud sighed, "What job is that?" he asked. He felt Aeris press her cheek against his back.

"Please don't say no until you've heard me out please Cloud."

"You saying that has now left me with a bad feeling in my gut." Cloud responded, "But I won't say no until I hear you out." he told her.

Aeris gave a slight sigh of relief, "Thank you Cloud." She took a deep breath, "The Planet would like you to look after 3 toddlers and a child that she is giving back. Along with 3 men that will be able to help you out as well as Tifa and the others." She started.

"And who are these people?" Cloud asked.

"Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack." She rattled of quickly.

Cloud was dumbfounded, of all the names that she could have sprouted off, why did it not surprise him that those were the ones. Cloud sighed, "Why me?" he moaned.

Aeris giggled, "Because you would be the best influence on the little ones. Look at all the good that you have done for Denzel, Marlene and the other orphans. They all look to you as a big brother. So please Cloud. Will you do this?" She asked him.

Cloud sighed, "Yes, alright. I'll do as you and The Planet have asked of me." He told her.

"Oh Cloud. Don't sound so put upon." Aeris said as she ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair.

"Where do I find them upon waking?"

"They will be at the church this afternoon so you can wait for them to arrive. Also I suggest that you go and get Zacks Buster sword and clean it up. Angeal may want it back."

"You wish is my command My Lady." Cloud said with a smile and could feel himself waking up, "See you around Aeris." He managed before he disappeared from the dreamscape completely.  


* * *

Cloud looked at the ceiling above his bed and thought over everything Aeris had told him. He believed that his friends wouldn't be too impressed with this turn of events but who was he too deny Aeris. He just hoped that with his guidance everything would turn out all right and history wouldn't repeat it's self.

Hefting himself out of his bed he disappeared into the bathroom with his usual out fit in hand and headed down to the bar to talk with Tifa.

"Good morning Cloud." Tifa greeted as he emerged from the staircase.

"Tifa." Cloud said as he took a seat on a bar stool, "I got a visit from Aeris last night." He said. Tifa almost dropped the glass she was cleaning.

"Please tell me we don't have to save the world again."

Cloud laughed, "No. That was the first thing I asked. She and the Planet would like me to do a favour for them though." He explained.

"Oh, and what favour would that be?" She asked, stopping what she was doing so that she could give him her full attention.

Cloud took a deep breath, "The Planet is giving life back to Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack. The silver haired menaces will be coming back as toddlers where as the other 3 will be as they were before they died." He spewed out in a rush.

Tifa just stared at him, her face unreadable at the information, trying to process what she was just told. Once it had sunk in her face turned stormy, "I will not have those four menaces anywhere near my home children or not. Zack will be okay and the other two, but I don't know who they are so I can't say that I can trust them around the other kids."

Cloud sighed, he just knew that this would happen as soon as he opened his mouth and told her, "That's fine Tifa, but I can not refuse something asked of me by Aeris and the Planet. I will be out of my room by the end of the day." He told her, got up and headed out of the bar leaving a stunned Tifa behind.

Tifa slammed her fist into the counter and then pulled her phone out from her apron pocket. Maybe Cloud would listen to reason if the others joined her.  


* * *

Cloud pulled Fenrir over to the curb and shut off the engine. It was the last place on earth he wanted to be but he was desperately in need of a large house and who better to ask then Rufus Shin-Ra.

Cloud walked into the lobby of the newly built Shin-Ra offices and stopped at the reception desk and tapped his knuckles on the wood to gain the receptionists attention.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked.

"I want to see Rufus. Tell him it's Cloud to see him and I won't leave until he sees me." Cloud told her in a no nonsense voice.

"I'm sorry sir..." She started only to be interrupted by the phone ringing. "Yes sir, or course sir. Right away." The call ended, "The President will see you. Head to the elevator and got to the 8th floor, straight down the hall to the double doors."

Cloud nodded his head and headed where she pointed out. He should have known that Rufus would have some sort of surveillance system in place.

"Hello Cloud." Rufus greeted upon the blonde warriors entrance.

"Rufus." Cloud responded as he took a seat in front of the man, Reno and Rude standing just off to each side of him.

"How can I help you Cloud?"

Cloud sighed, "I need a house, a large house. Big enough for 4 children and 4 adults."

Rufus raised a blonde eyebrow, "May I ask why?"

"How about you wait for the rest of the details once I've had time to get them myself. All you really need to know is that it's big." Cloud explained.

"You know that we'll just follow you once you leave right?" Reno asked him.

Cloud sighed and slumped back in his chair, "The Planet has given me a mission of sorts. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Sephiroth will be brought back to life as children and it is my job to raise them, as they should have had a chance at being raised. Angeal, Genesis and Zack will be coming back as well to help." He explained.

Rude, Reno and Rufus looked at Cloud, eyes wide at the admission.

"Wha?" Reno managed to get out through a lung full of air.

"You heard me." Cloud responded, "Now are you going to help me out here or not?" He asked once more. "And I swear. If there are any more Jenova parts out there that you haven't told me about. I will hunt the whole lot of you down and kill you. Slowly." Cloud told them in a deadly calm voice that made the president and Turks shudder.

Rufus nodded, "Alright. There is a large house just outside of Edge. You may have that. Though we will be dropping in from time to time to see how things are going." Rufus told him.

Cloud snorted, "I expected no less of you." He said, "Your family owes a lot to Sephiroth for what your father let Hojo do to him and the trio. Not to mention what he did to Zack and I. So I think that it is also only fair that you foot the bill for everything that we will need for the children and ourselves. And then if Angeal, Zack and Genesis want anything more from you I think that it is only fair that you give it to them."

Rufus looked at Cloud in shock at the list of demands that he had sprouted and couldn't deny anything that the man had said. The name of Shin-Ra did owe a lot to the people and where better to start then with the saviour of the Planet. "Alright Cloud. I will agree to your terms." Rufus said and pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write down everything Cloud had demanded and added a fee extra thing and signed it before handing it over to the blonde. Rude and Rufus watched their boss in stunned amazement.

Cloud took the paper and gave it a through read and put it down on the desk but did not sign it, "Please call for Tseng. I would like him to witness this as I know he is probably with Elena and listening to us right now."

Rufus bowed his head in acceptance at the request and watched as said man walked into the office from a side room with Elena by his side.

"Cloud." Tseng said in greeting as she came to a stop by the blonde.

"Tseng, Elena."

Tseng reached for the paper that Rufus had written with the blondes' demands on it and what those demands were for. Not mentioning any names just initials and signed with a flourish at the bottom and passed the pen to Cloud so that he too could sign.

"Double cross me and you'll be sorry." Cloud added.

Rufus nodded, "Of course Cloud." He said and turned to Reno, "Please escort Cloud to his new home."

"Sure thing boss."

"Elena. Could you please go and get some items. 4 beds for the ages 3 and up, the rest of the house is well acquitted for adults so there is nothing needed there except for some new bed clothes. Get some toys and some clothes for the children. Just a few things for now since we don't know of their sizes yet."

"Yes sir." Elena snapped and grabbed the card that Rufus was holding out to her and quickly left the room.

"Rude please assist Elena."

The always silent man nodded and followed after the blonde haired Turk. Rufus looked at Cloud thoughtfully, "I will come with you. You will need something more then your motorcycle for transporting so many." Rufus said and stood up and moved out from behind his desk and started out of the room with Tseng and Reno following him. Cloud let out a sigh and shook his head and followed after him.

"Actually, I need another favour then." Cloud spoke up.

"And that would be?" Rufus asked.

"Send Reno to go and get the Buster sword and have it cleaned up. It needs to be given back to the man that it belongs to."

Rufus nodded, "Of course. If you would Reno. We will meet you at the house in about an hour. Make sure you have the sword with you." He ordered the red haired Turk.

"Sure thing boss." Reno chirped and quickly disappeared.

Cloud shook his head, "The things I do for Aeris and the Planet." He sighed.


End file.
